Surprise Gifts For Paula Not
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: In a part of the universe, Gaara and Naruto find a beautiful chocolate cake by their door, while somewhere far away, TK and Kari try to decide what to do with the delicious-looking lasagna they get instead… How will they deal with these unexpected gifts?
1. Naruto Makes Even Diabetics Eat Sugar

**SURPRISE GIFTS TO PAULA… NOT**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **In one part of the universe, Gaara and Naruto find a beautiful chocolate cake by their door, while somewhere far away, T.K. and Kari try to decide what to do with the delicious-looking lasagna they get instead… How will they deal with these unexpected gifts? Part 1 – GaaNaru lemon, Part 2 – Takari fluff. Crack, Self birthday gift xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that make my two OTPs. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. Gaara and Naruto respond to Masashi Kishimoto in their working time while Takeru and Hikari can be seen roaming about at Toei Animation. Still, that does not prevent me from giving them these little presents every once in a while, even if it is, in fact, my birthday xD

**Author's Notes: **Hello, dear readers! So yeah, today is my birthday… And since it's always good reaching adulthood, I should celebrate with all of you, and my OTPs… This story comes, therefore, in two parts, one for Gaara and Naruto from Naruto, another for T.K. and Kari from Digimon…

With the special appearance of my younger sister and my parents…

On with the story!

* * *

**PART 1**

**NARUTO MAKES EVEN DIABETICS EAT SUGAR**** (but not Sasuke)**

Neither of them knew exactly how the package got there.

It was 13th September, a Sunday, which meant Naruto could just dump all his duties for the day on his subordinates (to Sasuke and Sai's, his ANBU body-guards, great displeasure), get away from his Hokage office and actually use some of the little time he had with Gaara efficiently, before the Kazekage had to leave for the Sand.

And efficiency was surely what the two of them together did best, as the blond's entire house soon became the center stage of their hungry interactions throughout the morning and the afternoon, to make sure that both of them had enough of the other in themselves to last through their personal season of drought ahead…

Up to ten minutes before, Naruto had been urging Gaara's voice to a symphony of throaty moans with his name as the lyrics, as he lavished each and every well-known pleasurable spot of the redhead beneath him with limitless attention, with all parts of his body available to use. The blond was having the time of his life. On the other hand, the Kazekage had been trying his hardest to hold back the peak of his pleasure and, therefore, the ending of this ritual he was so fond of, but his lover left him no other option but to fail miserably, even if this was one mistake he wouldn't mind repeating his entire life…

Ten minutes before, Naruto and Gaara were resting from their activity in the comfort of each other's embrace, as the blonde adored the contact of his whiskered cheek and abused lips against the silky skin of his paler lover's neck, and the redhead held onto the Hokage's tanned body as if letting go the slightest was not acceptable. Sooner than later, they'd be ready for another round inside their "endless realms of pleasure", but for now they'd enjoy this proximity.

However, now the doorbell has rung and Naruto pouted and whined profoundly as he threw a sheet around his waist and came to answer the door. But there was no one there and, when Gaara came to see what made his lover stay there for a long while, still neither of them knew exactly how the package got there…

"What is it?" the redhead asked curiously as Naruto bent down to pick up the box covered in standard red wrapping paper. But there was no name there, or a card…

"I have no idea…" was the blond's reply. "Any special occasion today, for someone to get us a present?"

"I don't believe so. Well, bring it in anyway. I want to know what was so important to interrupt our doings…"

The Hokage laughed and led them both to return inside, closing the door behind him. He then set the box on his kitchen's table and enthusiastically ripped off the wrapping paper, as if it were his own birthday and he wanted to know if he got exactly what he had wished for. Once the paper was ripped to shreds and the box opened up, his expression became one of full astonishment. In front of him and Gaara, a cake appeared in all its glory, a master-piece of pastry covered with what could only be delicious chocolate (some of it still liquid) and smooth white dough Naruto couldn't identify. It was probably freshly-baked, for its scent was intense and overwhelming. The blond's eyes were two shiny sapphire stars and his voice sang a single squealing note. The Kazekage, however, didn't seem nearly as impressed, eyeing the cake somewhat suspiciously…

Naruto rapidly brought a finger to take just a sample of the cake's chocolaty frosting and savored it thoroughly, marveling at the texture and the vaguest hint of strong cherry, only then offering a piece to his redhead. But Gaara shook his head. "I am not at all fond of sweets," he explained. Still, he kept on watching intently as the blond now took a small part of the white dough in his hand (which was moist and ductile and gooey to the touch) and gave it the same fate as the sweet frosting. This one tasted amazingly like almonds and honey, and the Hokage found himself even moaning and licking his fingers when he was finished.

"Dear God… what is this?" the whiskered man asked, pondering if he could control himself to take just one more little piece… "The white stuff?"

Gaara had recognized it from the moment the box had opened: he was so used to seeing his siblings devouring the treat in front of him… "It's called marzipan," he replied, but his words seemed to have come from very far away, focused as he was on his lover's movements, expressions, sounds, while he interacted with the unexpected present. He felt a bit uncomfortable, as if they had awakened something new inside of him he now wanted to explore… "It's quite common at the Sand Village, almost a treasure there… My siblings love it."

"Well, it's amazing!" Naruto stated innocently, as his hand hovered over the cake again and then drew back. "And maybe we should save it for Kakashi… After all, his birthday is in two days from now and…"

"No!" was all Gaara said (or almost shouted), grabbing the blond's wrist with both his hands. He wasn't sure what made him do that, but he was sure he wanted the cake inside the house, under his and Naruto's care and no one else's. A part of his life depended on it.

"H-huh, okay, Gaara, it was just an idea…" the Hokage said, a bit taken aback. "Sheesh, I thought you didn't like cake…"

"And I don't," the Kazekage was still certain of that. "But… but…" well, now that was the complicated, embarrassing part… He had a feeling his desire for the cake was intimately related to the peculiar way in which his lover savored the frosting, and he was very inclined to believe there was lust somewhere in the mix… He still kept his cool composure, but a slight blush had crept into his face and pretty soon the images from before would make his explanations obvious in a place below his waist. How to put his predicament in words? Better still, what kind of predicament was his?

However, Gaara wouldn't need to explain anything because his actions dawned on Naruto as an answer and he was giggling now, placing an understanding hand below his chin as he said, "I get it. And it's okay to say it, you know? Gaara of the Desert, do you want to be my plate for the day?"

And then all the embarrassment was gone from the redhead's features (but not the blushing), replaced by the usual adoring lust that painted his eyes and smirk and body whenever the two of them were receptive to complete intimacy… "Hmm…" was his very positive reply.

"Then let's go! I think I'm ready for another round now!"

And they went, returned to Naruto's bedroom with the beautiful cake in arms…

The blond's bed was small and soft and there wasn't a perfect spot to place the plate on which the treat stood, but that wasn't an issue. As Gaara laid on his back under Naruto's caring and impish stare, the Hokage's fingers went once again to retrieve the frosting, painting loving symbols and whole-felt words with chocolate and marzipan across his trembling pale skin. Gaara panted as the moist, soft (and still warm) mix spread across his body along with his lover's fingers, as the overtaking, strong scents hit his nostrils, as Naruto's cerulean eyes showed nothing but focus and dedication on his task.

(Gaara couldn't tell, but Naruto was still having the time of his life…)

The blond covered the elegant curve of his neck, the pink nipples and the smooth stomach with the frosting while Gaara's breath grew more elaborate and erratic by the minute. Naruto strived to brush, rub and knead every sensitive spot of his lover's body as he travelled his delectable and artistic path south…

The Kazekage's weeping erection was no less of a victim than the rest of his burning body, reminding the Hokage (with a giggle) in the end of a chocolate-covered leaning tower.

The rest of the beautiful skin was invaded by thin slices of the cake itself, strategically placed to allow the more liquid and warmer filling inside them to drip over the still empty spots… Soon there was no more space for Naruto to work his art on, but one should never fear, for he was now preparing himself to begin the also wonderful task of cleaning it up…

He hovered up to place his lips upon Gaara's opened ones and he could almost feel his heart beating madly there. If it weren't for the redhead's long-trained discipline, this ritual of theirs would have already ended… But from the hungry glint on his burning jade eyes, Naruto could tell it would still take a long while until they were done… Then, his lips went down…

Being the Hokage's plate as he devoured his (tied-with-ramen-)favorite meal was far more overwhelming than what Gaara expected…

Naruto would use his lips, tongue and (sometimes) teeth with an uncanny efficiency as Gaara's hands became his fork, knife and spoon, Gaara's mouth became his napkin and glass of wine and Gaara's hips became his seat, on which he moved far more than necessary. As the blond's mouth travelled down and devoured every piece of the covered skin, the redhead longed to keep him as close as possible, now moaning lowly into the air while he was stripped naked for the second time that day…

The loud moaning began when the blond reached his waist and his tongue lapped over the chocolaty marzipan sheltering his lover's full **penis**, gently gripping the cover off with his teeth and wasting the rest of his time laving it thoroughly, rhythmically. Gaara's legs were surrounding his hips as he barely avoided losing himself inside Naruto's mouth every time he dived in, his moist hands mingling with golden locks…

And, like that, soon the plate was empty and cleaned…

But the two young men were now officially burning with need and at the limit of their control, needing very little more blatant contact in order to burst. Gaara, obviously overridden from the overload of stimuli landed on him; Naruto, profoundly aroused and excited with how delectable his lover looked after he took care of him, the responses of his own stimuli getting back at him…

The blatant contact eventually came when Gaara, panting madly, pressed all of Naruto close to him and worked his hands and body as efficiently as the blond, clashing and grinding their erections together as he moved to a frenetic rhythm.

The loud moaning turned to shameless screams as the two lovers couldn't hold it any longer and surrendered, marking the end of that wonderful experience with one glorious finale.

After the end, Gaara learned to adore cake as he tasted it in Naruto's panting mouth, along with the sweet chocolate, the gooey marzipan and their own bodies' flavor. He would repeat that recipe anytime…

And so would Naruto, whose heart now worked its hardest to return its beat to normal, something that wouldn't happen anytime soon…

When they parted from their kiss, they shared a loving smile and chuckled together, before falling to their resting embrace once again, the room sighing with them, only half of the cake now witnessing their tenderness…

However, from some point of the high-class meal on, someone else witnessed their actions too…

A teenager, no older than sixteen, came looking for her misplaced cake (how could she have mistaken her sister's house with that one?), but instead got something much greater than what she had intended.

Her cellphone camera now flashed several times as it captured the many phases of her and mother's cake's usage as it fell victim to the two young men, knowing for sure that her sister would enjoy her new present considerably more than the other…

"Lucky Paula…" she sighed mentally as she now returned home and reviewed the fresh photographs. "Well, best not to tell my mother what happened to our cake…"

But little she knew of what she would find, when she finally passed by the Hokage's office and realized his ANBUs were dedicating themselves to their "duties" far more enthusiastically than recommended…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So… how was that? :D

Actually, marzipan originally came from Persia/Arabia, that's why I found it appropriate to include it as one of the Sand Village's most sought after treats.

My sister appeared in this chapter!

This will be my birthday cake today (visit my profile for a link to the live photo xD), I'll surely enjoy it!

kathlaida-princess logging out…


	2. Takeru's Favorite Decoy

**SURPRISE GIFTS TO PAULA… NOT**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **In one part of the universe, Gaara and Naruto find a beautiful chocolate cake by their door, while somewhere far away, T.K. and Kari try to decide what to do with the delicious-looking lasagna they get instead… How will they deal with these unexpected gifts? Part 1 – GaaNaru lemon, Part 2 – Takari fluff. Crack, Self birthday gift xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that make my two OTPs. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. Gaara and Naruto respond to Masashi Kishimoto in their working time while Takeru and Hikari can be seen roaming about at Toei Animation. Still, that does not prevent me from giving them these little presents every once in a while, even if it is, in fact, my birthday xD

**Author's Notes: **Hello, dear readers! After Gaara and Naruto had their special gift, now it is Takeru and Hikari's turn! I surely hope you enjoy this one!

On with the story!

* * *

**PART 2**

**TAKERU'S FAVORITE DECOY IS HOME-MADE LASAGNA**

Takeru and Hikari had quite a complicated problem in hands…

For the entire afternoon they had been sitting comfortably on the blond's couch, taking advantage of a day without his mother there, exchanging flirtatious looks, chaste touches and tender words of affection. The bearer of Hope had finally gathered enough courage to bare his heart to his beloved Kari, but now that they were finally able to start their journey of intimacy, something else got in their way…

Two "something elses", in fact. One was orange, wide-winged and blue-eyed, the other was cat-like, elegant and sharp-minded. Both were sitting right between the two young adults, chatting happily as they shared their latest adventures in the Digital World. Patamon and Gatomon, even if unknowingly, were cutting off all of their best friends' courses of further action, oblivious to all their romantic signals, the tension in there…

T.K. sighed. On the other side of the couch, he could see the Child of Light huff in annoyance as well. This wasn't at all what they intended this day to be, and Kari was about to give up their first real date together when the bell of her boyfriend's front door sang.

The blond got up automatically, partly hoping and partly fearing that it was his mother returning… However, when he opened the door and saw no one there, he felt even more annoyed, wondering how the damn kids actually got inside his building just to prank good, honest people that had enough bad luck on their hands already…

Then his blue stare dropped to the ground and he saw the pretty package there, rectangular, big and wrapped in orange paper and, even from there, he could sense the unmistakable smell of melted cheese and Italian food coming from it… What the hell?

He picked it up and brought it inside, opening the package not at all gracefully. But he soon saw what was hiding inside, gorgeous and delicious-looking, and knew exactly what to do with it, since there was no name or no card, and he assumed this was a help sent from heaven above…

The two Digimon noticed the wonderful smell even before Takeru told them a surprise awaited in the kitchen and, as the two of them began devouring the wonderful mushroom lasagna, the Child of Hope promptly took his girlfriend by the hand… The two of them gladly fled to a place of the house far away from their companions' unwanted meddling, and when they finally found themselves alone, T.K. allowed his lips to play over Kari's on their very first dance…

Sometime later, unnoticed by everyone in the house (after all, they were all busy), the doorbell rang once more… The two middle-aged adults never got inside, but the woman of the couple fainted when she saw through the dog's door that two alien creatures were gobbling up her daughter's lasagna and the man had to carry his wife back home in his arms…

Poor Paula, such a beautiful birthday mushroom lasagna wasted in such ungodly freaks… But they couldn't know she actually preferred it that way, allowing Takeru and Hikari to finally become what they were destined to…

* * *

**END OF ****CHAPTER AND STORY!**

Hope you enjoyed this! :D

Have a great day! ^^

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
